Junior's Experiment
by AkatsukiMember313
Summary: Junior creates an evil plan to get revenge on the students of Beacon Academy. It causes a whole lot of drama and death. This will also contain gruesome deaths, blood, feels, drama, and some light smut. There also will be some hiatus in this fanfiction.
1. The Experiment Part 1

"Hm…."

Junior groaned some loudly. One of his henchman noticed him in a bit of a bad mood and walked up to him.

"Something the matter, boss?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm so sick and tired of those Beacon Academy brats being able to run, frolic, and skip freely. ESPECIALLY that blonde."

"Is there anything we can do to help, boss?"

"Hmmm. You know, there just might be. First I got to make a call."

Junior pulled out his scroll, and dialed a number. It started to ring. On the other end was an associate of Torchwick.

"Ugh, Junior, this better be good to call me on my off day."

The female voice pouted on the other end of the end.

"Hey, I have an idea to get an upper hand on the brats of Beacon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, could you rob a dust shop for me? I could easily have my henchmen or the Twins do it….but they're not exactly robbing material."

"I guess I could…but I really wanted this day off."

"Hey, I'll throw in something for you. Something I would never do in a million years."

"Humph, fine. I'll get Mercury and Emerald and we'll meet up at your club."

"Oh, one more thing. Could you get me one of every color please? And if you can at least two of every for this "experiment". "

"Alright, I guess I'll do it for you. See you in a bit."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

Junior hung up and put the scroll in his jackets pocket.

"For now. I mix up a 'killer' drink. Which one of you idiots wants to bring the caged Grimm from downstairs?!"

"We will!"

"Alright, you three bring it up here. DO NOT. I REPEAT NOT let it out!"

"Yes sir!"

The three henchmen ran to the stairs inside the club and walked down them.

"Alright, while they do that. Who wants to help by doing some research?"

"I will sir! I know my science stuff!"

Another henchman shouted.

"Alright, bring a computer and get set up. I want information about the human DNA."

"Will do sir!"

"Now, all I have to do is mix up a strong drink….hmm."

Junior turned around, looking at his collection of drinks. An idea struck him. He pulled out two bottles. One of them was black, had a white label with a picture of vampire teeth that had the elongated canines dripping with blood. In fancy calligraphy "Vampire's Blood" for the drinks name. The second bottle was a dark green. There was a grey label on it with a grave stone and a zombie hand coming out from the ground. This drinks name was "Nightmare of the Undead" with the title written in blood like font. . Junior had pulled out a cup. As he did so the three henchmen that went to grab the caged Grimm, had lightly dropped the cage next to him.

"Here you go sir! We got the caged Grimm for you!"

"Good. Now feed it."

"E-excuse me sir?"

One of the henchmen looked at Junior terrified.

"Are we going to have a problem?"

Junior looked at his henchman with an angry look. The henchman gulped.

"Er, no sir! What shall I feed it with then?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Go check down stairs. There has to be SOMETHING it can eat."

"Very well sir!"

The henchman ran off. Junior started to mix the two drinks together in the cup. Just as he did the once red color of "Vampire's Blood" now turned to a greenish color. The club doors swung open as three people entered.

"Oh, hey, it's my ole pall Junior! Word on the street is that you have an idea. I hope you don't mind. I brought some associates along."

"Oh, hey Torchwick. I see you brought your Ice Cream pet. Who's the other guy?"

Junior looked at the man with a mask that also had a chainsaw. Neo looked at Junior a bit unhappily when he called her "Ice Cream pet".

"You know, I wouldn't call my girlfriend "Ice Cream pet" for it would be a real shame if something happened to your club, Junior~."

Roman chuckled as he blew a cloud of smoke from his lit cigar.

"Oh, congratulations you two then. And also sorry Neo for calling you that. It's also convenient how you brought almost everyone. All we're missing is Cinder. She's HOPEFULLY getting my dust for this experiment."

Junior groaned a bit. Neo was beside Roman, twirling her parasol.

"Ohhh yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to introduce you to our Lieutenant. He's the one that took down that Schnee girl during our Train Heist."

"That's cool, nice to meet you. I'm Hei Xiong. Everyone just calls me 'Junior'."

The Lieutenant nodded at Junior.

"So, Junior, what is this 'plan' that you have on your mind?"

Roman tilted his head as he sat on a barstool.

"Uh, I'd like to wait till Cinder and those brats get here. I don't want to repeat myself."

"Fair enough, fair enough."

As Junior continued stirring up the drink he was working on. As he did, the doors swung open again. Three more people entered. It was a brunette, a green haired girl, and a silver haired male. They were all carrying briefcases.

"Sorry it took us so long, Junior. THESE TWO wouldn't shut up on our way back."

Cinder pouted.

"Well it's not our fault that we-"

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M GOING TO BURN THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU AND FEED YOU TWO TO THAT CONVENIENTLY CAGED GRIMM!"

"Jeeze, I can't just win over you."

Mercury scoffed as they continued to walk towards Junior.

"Hey finally, you got what I requested, right?"

Junior questioned.

"Yeah, two of every color."

Neo, turned around to see who was talking to find Mercury. Sparkles started to shine in her eye and a bit of drool escaped her mouth. She bit her lip.

"Look at that ass, and he's roughly the same age as me…."

She thought to herself.

"So, Junior, you have my payment, right? Doing this isn't exactly free."

Cinder glared at him with her emerald hues.

"Yeah, yeah. I got your payment."

Junior stated as he waved at his henchmen.

"Sir?"

"Take everything into the backroom."

"On it boss."

The men lifted up the caged Grimm and headed on towards the back.

"So you're payments in the backroom. We should all move into there for a little more…privacy. Just in case someone wants to try and interrupt us. Follow me everyone."

Junior took the cup and drinks with them as they walked into the back room. The backroom was a bit bigger than one would expect. It consisted of a long hallway. On each side were curtains leading into small rooms. Junior led them into a bigger room that had a table, and a stripper pole.

"So….what's up with the stripper pole?"

Emerald questioned as they all walked in the room.

"Well, this building used to be a stripper house. When I moved in it was abandoned. So I turned the place into a proper club. I never touched these rooms because some of the female crowd wanted something to do. Plus it brought me in some more money."

"Here you go boss, everything's in the room."

The henchmen stated.

"Thanks, could you go watch the club? I have a meeting to attend to."

"Will do sir. If anyone wants to try and come in?"

"Just escort them out. If they're here to drink let me know."

"Will do sir."

The henchmen walked out.

"Okay, so Cinder. Here's your payment."

Junior walked up to a briefcase that was in the far right corner of the room. He picked it up and walked over to Cinder. He opened it to reveal $50,000 in the case. Her eyes turned to dollar signs as she drooled some.

"Yeah. This will do. Thanks Junior."

"Okay, so before you leave I have one more favor to ask you."

"Anything for you~."

She licked her lips.

"Okay. So you are all here because I have a plan on getting revenge on that damned Beacon Academy and all of those worthless brats that are helplessly trapped in there. I have come up with a theory and a formula that will kill humans. Then revive them into walking dead creatures. Or other known as "zombies". So. Roman, you have 4 missiles made, right?"

"What, who told you that?"

Roman glared at him, pointing his cigar at him.

"Word spreads around quickly in the criminal underground."

"Fair enough. And yes, I do. I made them for another reason, but for some odd reason I can't remember."

"That's a shame. But. Could I maybe use one of them against Beacon? I need at least one of them for this disease to spread."

Junior pleaded.

"You know, I actually will. I'm feeling in a good mood. Which is actually rare."

Mercury started coughing.

"H-hey, can I go outside? It's a bit too HOT in here and I need to breathe."

Mercury continued to cough.

"OH I'LL MAKE IT HOT IN HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

Cinder practically lit herself on fire on how angry she was.

"Yeah, that's fine. You don't HAVE to turn yourself into a zombie if you don't want to. I just want to do this for revenge against those damn Academy brats."

"Th-thanks."

As Mercury walked out of the room, Neo had placed a hand on her 'area', and the other tugged Roman's coat and did a little dance to resemble "I have to go to the bathroom." Roman turned to look at her and noticed her dance. He took out his cigar and blew a cloud of smoke.

"Neo, do you have to go to the 'potty'?"

Neo rapidly nodded her head up and down.

"Hey Junior, where's the ladies room at for her?"

"Oh, just go down the room we came in from, all the way down to the right. You'll see a stair case on your left, DON'T go down there, door to the restroom is on the right."

Neo nodded her head and ran out of the room. As she caught up to Mercury who was almost outside of the club, she grabbed his arm.

"Huh? Oh. It's you."

Neo nodded her head and took him outside.

"So, Cinder. I want you to be the one who launches this rocket. Because we all will be zombies and will have no control over what we do."

"Or actually….I think I might launch it myself, before we turn over. I think that'll work better."

Junior added.

"So….Junior. What's the caged Grimm for?"

The Malachite twins asked at the same time.

"Oh yeah. So I am using it as a test subject. To show that the drink kills, then the dust revives. Emerald, could you toss me a red container of dust, please?"

"Yeah. Here."

Emerald took one out of her briefcase, then tossed it to Junior. He caught it and took the lid off. He poured some of the dust into the drink, then stirred it with the spoon.

"So, all you do is just have the Grimm drink this. And then the magic happens."

Junior put the spoon with the drink in it, it licked it. The Grimm started to get aggressive. It started growling, snarling, and then dropped to the floor in the cage. It laid there, dead to the world.


	2. The Experiment Part 2

The Grimm laid in the cage unresponsive. A couple seconds passed by and the creature had stood on its feet. It was more aggressive. It began to start clawing outside of the cage. Everyone was shocked from the experiment.

"Now that's what it does too you. It kills you, then it revives you into the zombie."

Junior nodded at everyone.

"So, how do we know it works on humans? Because any drink can kill a mere Grimm."

Roman stated, exhaling another cloud of smoke from his lit cigar.

"Well, I do have plans on experimenting on someone. But I don't know who."

Meanwhile, back outside.

"So, what's this about Neo?"

Neo started to act out some phrases, like this was a game of charades. She tried to act out that she couldn't talk. Then took out her scroll and mimicked that she'd talk through her scroll.

"Oh. Okay. Gotcha."

Neo nodded and started writing a message on her scroll.

'I think you're really hot~ you wanna ditch these guys and go somewhere a little more….secluded~?'

She had typed out on the message.

"Uh, aren't you and that Torchwick guy dating?"

Mercury tilted his head in confusion.

'We are, but he doesn't have to know about this~'

She grinned, pulling him down some so she can place her lips on his and make out with him. As she was doing so, Cardin and his team were walking towards Junior's club. Neo had stopped kissing him, and walked next to him, wrapping her arm around his.

"Hey guys, check out these two love birds~."

Cardin smirked.

"Hey maybe we should—"

Russel tried to interject, but Cardin raised his hand.

"No, whatever it is, no. We'll leave 'em alone. Hey, sorry about him. They're with me. Hey is where Junior's Club is supposed to be at? We were told this was where one could get drunk."

Cardin asked Mercury.

"Uh, yeah, it's just inside those doors."

"Thanks."

Cardin nodded at Mercury, nodding at him. He motioned for his team to follow. When they walked towards the door, Russel started to speak. Neo looked up at Mercury. Nudging him with her elbow to have him look at her scroll.

'So, wanna ditch 'em~?'

"Sure. I don't like arguing with Emerald and Cinder anyway."

Neo grinned and vanished with him using her disappear technique.

"Hey Cardin, why wouldn't you let us mess around with 'em?"

"Because, we're not here to fool around. We're here to get drunk. Just because we're intimidating doesn't mean we go around bullying other people. ESPECIALLY love birds."

"Eh, good point."

Russel nodded. They looked around to find Junior's Club an amusement. Like a kid walking into a candy store. Some of Junior's henchmen walked up to them.

"Hey, state your business here."

One of them spoke.

"Oh, we're here to get drunk. Word has it this is the place where one could get drunk. If that's the case we'll just hit up some other joint."

"Uh, hang on."

"Hey boss!"

"Ugh, hang on."

Junior groaned, hearing his name from a henchman.

"What?"

"These 4 came to get drunk!"

Junior popped his head out of the hallway, looking at the four males.

"Huh? Aren't you brats from that damned Beacon Academy?"

"First of all, we're not "brats". Second of all, do you want our business or not? We'll be happy to leave if we're not welcome here."

"Uh-alright, follow me."

Junior motioned them to follow him. The four had caught up to him, Cardin being behind Junior.

"Hey, uh, so aren't your drinks like back down there?"

Cardin pointed behind them as they were walking.

"Yeah, but that's not where the real drinks are. If you want to get drunk. You're in the right building."

"Alright, good."

Junior had just walked into the room where they were having their meeting. Cardin and his team were pretty surprised to walk into a room that had some bad guys. Cinder had walked to the door and closed it, standing in front of it to try and prevent the boys from escaping.

"So, do you know who we are?"

Junior asked as they all looked at them.

"Yes, you're all associated with the White Fang."

Cardin spoke.

"He's Torchwick, first name Roman. Wanted by the Vale Police. I'm guessing his little 'Ice Cream Pet' isn't here right now? Anyway, she's Cinder Fall. She might be the one who's leading the White Fang. Her teammates are Mercury, and Emerald. Who is that one?"

He pointed at Emerald.

"And you're Hei Xiong, more commonly known as Junior. You got your ass kicked by that blonde, right? And those two twins are the Malachite Twins. I'm not sure who's who, but I'm pretty sure one's Militia, and the other's Melanie."

"Wow, someone's being doing his research."

Junior stated.

"Wait there's one more. He doesn't really have a name, or at least nobody knows it, so people call him Lieutenant. And the tallest one is Adam Taurus. His partner at one time, was Blake Belladonna. Who now currently studies at Beacon to become a "huntress".

"Wow, yeah, I'm really impressed."

Junior cleared his throat.

"Eh, I have my ways. So. Why bring us here?"

Cardin asked.

"We have a plan that's in motion. But, before it proceed, we need….test subjects."

Junior said.

"Test subjects?"

"Yeah, these drinks you see on the table, offer some incredible power. If you're willing to go against Beacon. Now would be the time."

"Incredible power huh? Yeah. We'll do it."

"Great, here are the drinks. You get the red one."

Junior said to Cardin, giving him a drink that had a redish hue to it.

"You get this orange one."

Junior said to Russel, giving him a cup that had an orange hue to it.

"And you two, get these white ones."

Dove and Sky looked at each other as they got their drinks that had a white hue to it.

"Alright, now drink up."

Junior demanded.

"Well, here's to the fall of Beacon."

Cardin smirk as he proposed a toast to his team.

"To the fall of Beacon!"

Their drinks collided with each other. Cardin was the first to drink, then Russel, then Dove and Sky. When they had finished their drinks they started coughing. As if it they were choking on their drink. Their skin was turning pale. Then as all seemed normal they all collapsed to the floor. Cardin's body was the first to stand up. His body began to mutate. His biceps were growing abnormally large. His left hand appeared to have been replaced with 3 fingers, and his right hand looked like a claw of some sort. Russel's body began to gain some size as well. His hands and legs began to get into a pounce position. His eyes white, under his eyes were covered in blood along with his mouth. As for Dove and Sky they didn't really transform into anything special. They just had white eyes and blood dripping from their mouths, their skin being a greenish hue. After they were doing transforming, Adam was seen trying to walk away from the room. He bumped into Cinder and motioned her to move so he can get out.

"And where do you think you're going, Adam."

Junior asked.

"I don't care for this, if you're going to hurt the students of Beacon, more importantly my former partner Blake, then I will stop you guys. I quit. I'm no longer with the White Fang."

Adam pushed Cinder aside and slammed the door shut.

"Well, he's going to miss out."

Junior's scroll started to ring.

"Huh, who is it?"

"Hey boss! We have Roman's missile all loaded up with the virus!"

"Oh, that's good news. Hold on."

Junior put the call on hold.

"Cinder, can you go target Beacon Academy?"

"Yeah, I guess so~."

Cinder smirked some, Emerald noticed Cinder leaving and joined her. As she left, Roman looked around. Finding out that his girlfriend had taken a long time going to the bathroom.

"Huh, I wonder where Neo went. Hey, Emerald. Could you go check the women's restroom for me?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Thanks."

Infected Cardin, opened his mouth and let out a loud roar. Infected Russel joined, and Dove and Sky as well.

Everyone in the room covered their ears.

"Alright everyone, shall we drink up now?"

Junior uncovered his ears as well as everyone else. Everyone grabbed for a drink. The Malachite Twins grabbed two purple drinks and one green one. They mixed their drinks together and toasted with the others. Junior was about to drink his, but he realized that Roman didn't drink yet. The Lieutenants body had remained the same, the only difference was that his left arm grew enormously large to the point veins could be seen, and the right arm shrunk down to where it was basically like a deflated balloon.

As for the Malachite twins, their necks increased in length, making them appear to be taller. Their bodies expanded a little, but their heels stayed intact. Due to their bodies gaining some weight, their dresses tore off. Exposing their bras and underwear. Green acid poured out of their mouths.

"Hey uh, Roman. I just checked the entire women's restroom, Neo, nor Mercury are anywhere to be found."

Roman started to heat up like a pot of tea being cooked .He got so mad in fact that he broke his cane in two.

"I, am going to personally make sure. That that will girlfriend stealing manwhore gets killed!"

Roman threw his broken cane and angrily drank his green looking drink. His body remained the same height, however several giant lumps of flesh grew out from his upper abdomen. His tongue drooped down towards his lower abdomen, and 5 other long tongues could be seen drooping out his body.

Before Junior started to drink, he walked up to Cinder.

"Just in case /they/ might be prepared for these missile strikes, launch 2 of them at the Academy for more insurance."

"Very well, Junior~."

She placed a hand on his cheek and slowly made out with him, passionately dancing their tongues around each other. Junior broke the kiss and walked back some. He then took a sip from his cup. He became the same size as infected Cardin. He roared loudly, the others followed. Cinder walked out of the room to follow her orders. Junior ran into the wall, collapsing the grey wall so they can make their way towards Beacon Academy.


End file.
